The Watch
by PotatoLovesPotato
Summary: I got this idea from PJOsOmEtHiNg. So basically Percy gets a watch that can stop time and he decides to take advantage of it and yada yada yada . . . . Warning this is pure smut and only people 13 and above can read or maybe 16 and above , whatever. So people younger than 12 don't read this.
1. PercyxAnnabeth

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO and HoO**

**I got the idea of this story from PJOsOmEtHiNg so go check out his stories it's very good compared to mine . **

**In this story I simply changed some stuff and tried to make a story of my own. I will extend this story and will take suggestions from you guys.**

_Percy's POV_

I was sleeping in my bedroom dreaming about Me raping Annabeth. I was slamming my cock in her ass. She was screaming in pain and pleasure. The best part was about to come but then I was woken up by a noise.

When I opened my eyes I was startled to see Aphrodite looking at me with amusement. My eyes widened and then I stood up and greeted her.

" Good Morning Lady Aphrodite"

" Good Morning Percy , having quite a nice dream , huh?" Aphrodite said while raising an eyebrow.

My face turned red and I tried to say something but only turned out " Ughh-h-ahhh" now feeling more embarrassed.

" Don't be scared Percy , I was just sent here to give you something" Aphrodite said seductively

" And what is that my Lady?" I asked , getting hard from staring at Aphrodite.

She was wearing a white see through dress that went 5'inches below her waist so even when standing you can see her ass and pussy. And it was obvious she was not wearing any underwear because you can see her tits through the dress.

I could barely stop my self from grabbing her and start fucking her on the spot but I had control of my self.

Anyways back to the story.

Aphrodite made a golden watch appear out of her hands then clasped it into my wrist.

" My great , great , grandfather gave this to me. He said to give it to you and have fun" then a second later she disappeared.

" Oh yeah , just leave me here like that" I mumbled. Still thinking about her beautiful body.

I checked the watch and saw nothing special about it. The only thing that looked special about it it that it's color gold and has one small red button.

I stared right outside the window and saw the sun rising meaning Apollo is doing his work , I looked at my watch again and out of curiosity I pressed the red button.

Nothing happened.

But then I looked outside everything looked weird. The sun stopped rising , leaves frozen in the air and satyrs not moving.

My eyes widened again.

"_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" I thought_

Then I pressed the red button again and looked outside the window , everything was back to normal. I looked at the watched eyes widened. Then I realized this was given to Aphrodite by his great , great grandfather. His father is Ouranus then his father is . . . bla bla bla . . . . . . CHAOS.

Aphrodite's great , great grandfather is Lord Chaos , the Creator of the Universe.

And this watch can control time. This means I can do anything I want without them knowing.

"_This is going to be great" I thought_

I pressed the red button again and surely everything stopped again. I walked out of my cabin and saw a couple of people outside , Mainly Athena , Apollo and Demeter cabin. I walked inside the Athena Cabin , I looked for Annabeth but couldn't find her.

I went to there Girls Bathroom and saw Annabeth inside a shower and is naked. She has a DD-cup breast. She very slim and has nice curves and shaved pussy.

When I saw her I instantly got hard , she was very very hot.

I instantly took advantage of her. I took off my shirt , pants and boxers. My 9'inch cock was sticking out and ready to fuck. I went in front of her and started to slam my cock in her pussy.

I sucked her left nipple while my right hand was massaging her left boob and my right hand fingering her asshole. Percy moaned and grunted. Her pussy was so tight but she has no hymen because she told Percy she broke it with her hairbrush.

I continued slamming my cock in her pussy while sucking her breast.

After a couple of minutes I started to moan louder getting closer into cumming. Then I finally came and flooded her pussy with cum.

Then Istarted time. When time started Annabeth collapsed in the Bathroom floor and started to finger her pussy and asshole , after 2 minutes she started to cum.

When she opened her eyes she looked at me wide eyed then she knelt down and started to give me a blowjob without even saying anything.

First she started licking my cock from the tip up to the end. Then she started lick and suck my balls. I couldn't help but give out a loud moan.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair then forced her to suck my cock. Fortunately she obeyed me. She used every single technique she knows. She hummed then started bobbing her head up and down while swirling her tongue around it.

" I'm gunna CUM!" I moaned.

Instead of her stopping , she started to go faster and faster until she was bobbing her head at the speed of light. It surprised she didn't gag yet since she was also deep throating me.

Then after a few seconds another river of cum flooded her. She swallowed all of it then looked at me and smiled.

She stood up and kissed.

Then she whispered "Aphrodite told me about this , I made sure to stay in the shower longer"

After that we left the bathroom , dressed up and went to our own activities and just had fun.

**That's my first chapter guys!**

**I hope you really enjoyed it. If you did please review and tell me what you think about it. It gives me lot's of motivation to update again! Maybe I might update again today . . .Who knows?**

**The next chapter would be PercyxAnnabethxSally.**

**Thanks Guys :D**


	2. PercyxAnnabethxSally

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO**

**Guys , Thank you very very much for all the support you gave me. I'm going to answer your reviews now :D**

**Bikerhead6969 : Here it is :D**

**MiSaNaHyu : I might do that at the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter. It will not be easy for me because I'm not a good writer. IT's not easy for me to make plots , but I might do it and thank you for the review**

**AlphaOfFanfiction : I do it because of it's popularity not because I like it. Though I have to say it seems pretty weird but when Sally and Percy is there it sounds very good. Thank you also for your great compliments :D**

_Percy's POV_

Me and Annabeth were riding the Camp Van and were heading to my Apartment with my mom , Sally. Annabeth is going to sleepover at my house for over a week and to have '_Fun' _if you know what I mean.

Annabeth suggested that I use the watch to take advantage of her and my mom , and I of course liked that idea.

Who wouldn't like that idea?

My mom is very hot for a 34 year old woman. She's 5'6 , only 1'inch smaller than Annabeth while I'm 6'1 and a lot taller than them. Sally also had DD-Cup breast like Annabeth and surprisingly has not sagged yet.

This is where my height comes in hand , both them like wearing loose shirts or blouses so I can hug them from behind and look down and I can see there tits.

We took another 30 minute drive to the apartment and we finally arrived.

When we entered the apartment we instantly saw my mom cleaning the Living Room. When she noticed us enter she immediately gave us a hug , her big tits pressing in my chest. It was obvious she wasn't wearing any bra too because you can see her tits and when she hugged me I could feel it.

" Percy lead Annabeth to her room and if you get hungry there's cookies in the fridge. I'm just going to take a bath." My mom said.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. WE instantly fixed her things in the Guest Bedroom and I noticed she didn't bring any underwear. I looked at her but she just smiled at me and started to rub my cock. I hadn't notice that my 9'inch cock was sticking out my shorts already.

After fixing Annabeth's things we went to the Living room , waiting for my mom to go out. My mom always go out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped. So now I don't have to worry undressing her because of that reason.

After waiting for a couple minutes , we heard the creek open. I immediately click the red button on my watch and everything stopped.

I stripped very fast and then I also stripped Annabeth to save her time.

Then I walked to my mom who was just outside the bathroom and as I expected she was only covered by a towel. I took of the towel exposing her slim body and amazing DD-Cup breast. But what amazed me the most was her shaved tight pussy.

I wanted to look longer but then I remembered the plan , so I wasted no time and carried her to my bedroom and tied her to the bed with enchanted ropes that Hephaestus Cabin gave me.

After I tied her to the bed I also carried Annabeth to the room and laid her in the chair. After that I pressed the red button again.

Then time started.

Annabeth immediately stood up and walked beside me. While my mom was standing wide eyed.

The she started to shout at me "Let ME GO THIS ISTANT PERSEUS!"

"There's no point of screaming mom" I said to her smiling seductively.

Then I approached her and kneeled down and started to eat her pussy. First I licked it a couple times then I started to go deeper. I used my other hand to rub her clit while I was licking her G-spot.

When I looked up I saw Annabeth licking her breast and massaging the other one. I used this as an advantage and started to finger her pussy also.

My mom couldn't resist it and finally started moaning loudly. Me and Annabeth started licking her faster and I started to finger her faster. In a matter of 5 minutes we managed to make her cum.

A flood of nectar went to my mouth and I eagerly swallowed it all.

I stood up and I inserted my 9'inch cock inside her in a speed of light. I slammed inside her so fast that you can hear slapping noises. I started kissing her and she obeyed nicely. I noticed annabeth going behind her and saw she was holding a 12'inch double ended dildo.

Annabeth put 6 inches in her pussy and 6'inches in my moms ass.

Soon the three of us were moaning and screaming. After pounding for 10 minutes we all said.

" IM ABOUT TO CUMM!"

Then the three of us started cumming . After a couple minutes I took off the ropes and pulled the two girls to the bed and we laid down together.

I faced Annabeth and started to fuck her tight ass. I slammed my cock in her a couple times then faced my mom and slammed my cock in her a couple times. Then Annabeth and my mom started making out while I'm in the middle.

After 30 minutes they both got tired and seemingly both of them slept on my chest.

Before I fell asleep I remembered thinking _"What a day"_

**Hey Guys that's it! **

**Sorry if the chapter is not that good as you expected but I'm not really a good writer and as I have said before I'm not good at making plots. **

**I have a hard time doing that , so sorry if you did not like it.**

**If you did enjoy it please review so it will motivate me to update :D**

**And feel free to suggest any pairings but I already planned next chapter.**

**It will be PercyxThalia.**


End file.
